Licor de Pêssego
by PeachLiquor
Summary: Uma versão apimentada do que poderia ter acontecido entre Daryl Dixon e Beth Greene no episódio em que a garota está em busca pela sua primeira experiência alcoólica. Linguagem explícita.


\- Não vou deixar que a sua primeira bebida seja essa merda. - Daryl tomou a garrafa de licor de pêssego da minha mão e a jogou com força no chão.

Enxuguei meu rosto molhado com o dorso de uma das mãos e tentei me recompor rapidamente para entender onde ele queria chegar.

\- Vamos. Eu sei de um lugar. - Daryl jogou sua besta para trás das costas e caminhou rapidamente em direção à porta.

Saltei da banqueta do bar e me pus a segui-lo, calada. Muitos sentimentos ainda pairavam sobre mim e o licor de pêssego só serviu como a gota d'água que faltava para virem todos à tona. Senti falta da minha família, mais do que tudo no mundo.

Mais a frente, Daryl caminhava a passos largos, abrindo passagem pelo mato curto. Vez ou outra se abaixava um pouco, puxava um pedaço de capim ou galho e os prendia no canto da boca, como um bom caipira. Logo mais os cuspia de volta.

Caminhamos por cerca de 40 minutos até chegar em uma parte mais densa da floresta. Ainda podíamos contar com a luz do dia, então provavelmente por esse motivo Daryl decidiu encarar. Deu uma leve conferida na minha expressão antes de entrar na surdina pelo meio das árvores. Acenei positivamente com a cabeça e entrei logo atrás dele. Continuamos nossa parceria silenciosa, ele na frente sempre atento e eu logo em seguida, ainda tentando me acostumar à falta de diálogo. Já estávamos juntos à 10 dias pelas minhas contas e a maioria das minhas tentativas de conversa foram frustradas nesse período. No começo eu não me importava e encenei inúmeros monólogos, enquanto o homem me olhava de lado e esbaforia de vez em quando, jogando o cabelo de lado.

Algo que eu aprendi nesse meio tempo foi que Daryl nunca, jamais ficava parado onde quer que estivéssemos. Mesmo nos dias mais pesados, nunca o vi entregar as pontas. Então na maior parte do tempo ele estava se esgueirando pelos arredores de nosso acampamento, tentando descobrir alguma dica sobre nossos parceiros ou garantindo que não fossemos pegos de surpresa por outras pessoas. Ou por walkers.

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não me sentia protegida por estar com ele, mas essa situação também era muito estressante. As vezes eu conseguia notar como o homem não contava para nada comigo e me achava extremamente frágil e impotente. Decidi fingir que não percebia, pois já havia muito com o que lidar e a última coisa que eu queria naquele momento era ter que provar algo para alguém.

\- Pega aí, loira. - Tive uns dois segundos para perceber que ele estava me jogando algo. Em um reflexo alcancei a fruta com a mão direita.

\- Valeu! - Uma pontada de alegria me percorreu. Já tinha até me esquecido como estava com fome.

Daryl assentiu com a cabeça, enfiou o restante de sua maçã de uma vez só na boca e rapidamente já tirou outra do bolso lateral da calça. Não pude deixar de apreciar o fato de ele estar dividindo seu alimento comigo, afinal não eram todos os dias que andávamos com frutas frescas.

Enquanto eu estava apreciando cada pedaço da minha maçã, Daryl diminuiu a velocidade dos passos à frente e em mímica, me pediu para esperar onde eu estava. Parecia estar ouvindo algo. Com agilidade, puxou a besta para frente e mirou em volta, ajeitando uma das flechas para disparar a qualquer momento. Um galho se quebrou mais à frente e só então eu pude perceber que ouvíamos passos. Puxei minha faca do cinto e tentei enxergar em volta, porém não via nada. Daryl voltou a caminhar lentamente ainda munido com sua besta e disparou.

\- Filho da puta. - Eu o ouvi balbuciando enquanto seguia em uma direção. Segui em seu encalço e, a cerca de 3 metros, avistei um walker apodrecido caído. Usava uma camisa que um dia foi branca e pedaços de uma gravata vermelha ainda estavam pendurados perto de seu pescoço. Daryl arrancou a flecha verde limão de sua cabeça com voracidade e a limpou em sua calça, a guardando de volta.

Me aproximei do cadáver e pude ver que guardava uma carteira em um dos bolsos. Me agachei e a puxei para fora.

\- Ryan W. Jenkins. - Li, em voz baixa. Em uma das divisórias da carteira havia uma fotografia pequena de uma garotinha de cabelos pretos e escuros, sorrindo em frente a um balanço de um parque. - Acho que ele tinha uma filha.

Daryl deu de ombros.

\- Sinto muito, Sr. Jenkins. - Guardei a carteira de volta no bolso do walker e me levantei para seguirmos. Daryl me olhou de relance e voltou a caminhar na minha frente.

\- Você não tem curiosidade? Para saber quem era a pessoa que você acabou de...matar? - Perguntei, o seguindo.

\- Eu não matei ninguém. Isso não é gente. - Respondeu, rabugento.

\- Mas um dia já foi. Você não se interessa por isso? Por quem ele era?

\- Não.

\- Você não gostaria que te homenageassem se um dia você se fosse? - Apressei meu passo e consegui ficar lado a lado com ele. Eu o encarei.

\- Não. - Continuou seguindo em frente. Passou uma das mãos por um arbusto, tirou dele um galho fino e o prendeu no canto da boca.

\- Tá aí uma coisa que eu já percebi em você. Toda vez que fica nervoso, precisa pegar uma dessas coisas. -Apontei para sua boca. - Você tem uma mania.

\- Chegamos. - Ele disse, me ignorando novamente. Pude ver uma pequena casa a uma certa distância. - Encontrei esse lugar com a Michonne.

\- Eu esperava uma loja de bebidas. - Franzi a testa, curiosa.

\- Isso é melhor. - Daryl fitava a casa com muito interesse.

Caminhamos em silêncio até chegarmos no nosso destino. A casinha tinha aparência muito velha e mal cuidada. Os vidros de algumas janelas estavam quebrados, haviam pneus jogados pelo quintal e logo ao lado podíamos ver uma espécie de despensa. Daryl correu em direção à despensa, deu uma breve olhada em seu interior por uma das janelas e abriu a porta. Entrou rapidamente e voltou com uma caixa de madeira cheia de potes de vidro com um líquido transparente. Me entregou a caixa enquanto me encarava, sabendo que eu provavelmente não estava entendendo nada.

\- O que é isso? - Questionei, segurando a caixa que estava um tanto quanto pesada.

\- Aguardente. - Ele pegou sua besta que estava apoiada no chão e saiu, fechando a porta. - Vamos.

Passamos por uma varanda estreita e Daryl abriu a porta principal, segurando a besta firmemente com uma das mãos, sempre em alerta. Tudo o que encontramos foi uma sala extremamente suja e bagunçada. Haviam dezenas de folhas de jornais antigos jogadas pelo chão, junto de todos os tipos de tranqueiras. Gavetas vazias, pedaços de madeira podre, abajur estragado, entre outros. Ele entrou na frente, desbravando o lugar. Eu fui logo atrás, segurando a caixa. Logo mais à frente, no espaço da cozinha, avistei uma mesinha e algumas cadeiras velhas. Coloquei a caixa em cima da mesa e logo em seguida ele veio em minha direção, após verificar o que tinha atrás da porta dos fundos da cozinha. Largou a besta no canto da sala, pegou um copo e deu uma esbaforida nele para "limpar".

\- Muito bem. - Disse, abrindo um dos potes de vidro e servindo no copo, para mim. - Isso sim é uma verdadeira bebida para começar. Ao encarar a bebida, exitei. Daryl percebeu e me olhou curioso.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada. É só que...meu pai sempre disse que aguardente ruim pode causar cegueira. - Respondi, me sentindo um pouco boba.

\- Não tem mais nada que valha a pena ver mesmo. - Ele aproximou mais o copo de mim, me instigando.

Quer saber? Ele tem razão. Tomei coragem e dei um pequeno gole. O líquido desceu queimando minha garganta e não consegui esconder uma careta.

\- É a coisa mais nojenta que já bebi na minha vida. - Daryl deu de ombros, sem se importar. Tomei outro gole, um pouco maior. - Bom, o segundo gole é melhor. - Disse, alcançando o pote de vidro para reabastecer o meu copo.

\- Devagar. - Disse ele, em tom de preocupação.

\- Este é pra você. - Enchi metade do copo.

\- Não, não quero. - Ele fez um gesto negativo, ainda me observando.

\- Por quê? - Eu realmente tinha planejado ter uma companhia em meu primeiro porre.

\- Alguém tem de ficar de guarda.

Senti uma pontada de irritação. Que cara chato.

\- Virou meu guardião agora?

\- Apenas beba muita água. - Disse ele, voltando para a sala.

\- Sim, Sr. Dixon. - Respondi contrariada e tomei meus terceiro e quarto goles de aguardente. Voltei a encher metade do copo, esvaziando o primeiro pote de vidro. Me levantei em um movimento rápido e senti uma pequena tontura. - Uou. Isso aqui é forte mesmo.

\- Ahã. - Daryl encontrou um martelo e se pôs a martelar uma tábua na janela, para fortalecer o local.

Dei uma olhada em volta e encontrei um cesto de plástico rosa-choque em formato de sutiã, que estava transbordando com bitucas de cigarro velhas. Não consegui segurar a risada.

\- Quem entraria em uma loja e compraria isto? - Levantei o cesto ridículo e mostrei para ele. Daryl parou de martelar por um instante e olhou para o objeto.

\- Meu pai. Ele é um idiota. Ele colocaria isso em cima da TV e usaria como alvo.

\- Ele atirava dentro de casa?!

\- Não tinha nada de valor mesmo. - Ele respondeu percebendo meu ar de surpresa. E voltou a falar, se sentindo na obrigação de dar uma explicação. - Por isso eu sabia o que era esse lugar. Aquela despensa lá fora? - Apontou para a janela. - Meu pai tinha uma igual. Tinha uma cadeira dessas, tirada do lixão...pra ficar sentado de cueca bebendo durante todo o verão. Tinha baldes bonitos... - Ele ia mostrando os objetos, conforme me contava. - ...pra cuspir tabaco, depois de a mulher o mandar parar de fumar.

Continuei prestando atenção. Ele nunca tinha me contado coisas tão pessoais desde o começo de nossa jornada como uma dupla.

\- Tinha internet. - Disse ele, em tom irônico, me mostrando uma das folhas de jornal que estavam no chão e voltando a martelar a janela.

\- Bom...se vamos passar a noite nesse lugar, é melhor aproveitarmos. - Alcancei um dos potes de bebida e fiz menção de o entregar. - A menos que esteja ocupado sendo meu guardião, Sr. Dixon.

Daryl me lançou um olhar penetrante e eu senti que ele estava indeciso quanto a minha ideia. Por fim, se deixou vencer e aceitou o pote.

\- É. Melhor aproveitarmos. - Deixou o martelo de lado, abriu o pote e se largou, sentado no chão, apoiando as costas em uma poltrona encardida. Me olhou e levantou a bebida brevemente, fazendo um brinde. - Lar, doce lar. - Deu um longo e demorado gole. Brindei com ele e também bebi, sentindo a queimação do álcool novamente. Olhei pela janela e me espantei ao perceber que já tinha anoitecido. Só então vi que ele tinha acendido algumas velas para iluminar o local. Me sentei à sua frente e terminei de beber meu segundo pote de vidro em silêncio.

\- Tive uma idéia. - Minha voz soou um pouco trêmula, mas não me importei. Daryl tirou os cabelos do rosto com uma das mãos e com a outra terminou sua bebida. - Vamos jogar "eu nunca".

\- O quê? - Ele me observava como se eu estivesse falando em outro idioma.

\- Eu falo algo que eu nunca fiz. Se você já tiver feito, toma um gole. Se nunca fez, eu tomo um gole.

Ele continuou me olhando, quieto.

\- É sério que você nunca jogou isso antes? - Alcancei um novo pote para mim e o abri, sob seu olhar atento.

\- Nunca precisei de desculpas pra encher a cara.

Por algum motivo achei aquilo muito engraçado, cuspindo um pouco da bebida que estava na minha boca. Daryl levantou uma das sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso de canto, alcançando seu novo pote também.

\- Caramba. Tirei um sorriso de Daryl Dixon. Hoje é realmente um dia a se recordar. - Disse, limpando minha boca com a minha própria camiseta. - Você fica bonito sorrindo, devia sorrir mais vezes.

Daryl desfez o sorriso e deu uma fungada, meio constrangido. Se a iluminação estivesse um pouco melhor, poderia dizer que ele estava um pouco corado. Bebi mais um gole e coloquei meu pote no chão de madeira.

\- Vamos lá. Vou começar. Eu nunca...fiquei bêbada e fiz alguma besteira. Você tem que beber se já tiver feito isso. - Eu disse, animada. Daryl pegou sua bebida e deu um longo gole.

\- Já fiz muita besteira. - Disse ele, sério.

\- Viu? É fácil. Agora é sua vez!

\- Eu não sei.

\- Claro que sabe. - Respondi, terminando meu terceiro pote. - Vamos lá.

\- Hum. Ei, acho melhor você tomar cuidado. - Disse, me observando tropeçar no caminho para a caixa da cozinha, onde peguei para mim um outro pote de aguardente. Revirei meus olhos e voltei a sentar à sua frente.

\- Vamos, Daryl Dixon. - Falei com a voz meio embargada, ignorando sua repreensão. - O que você nunca fez?

Daryl pigarreou insatisfeito.

\- Eu nunca saí da Georgia. - Disse com sua voz rouca.

\- Sério? Nem para férias? Acampamentos? - Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

\- Ok. Eu já viajei algumas vezes com a minha família. - Dei mais uma golada na minha bebida. E mais outra.

Daryl se levantou, foi até a entrada da casa, voltou com um cantil de água que ele costumava carregar e me entregou.

\- Bebe. Você vai passar mal.

Aceitei o cantil e bebi uma boa parte. Olhei para Daryl e de repente meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Pude o notar totalmente sem ação, mas não consegui me conter. As lágrimas desceram pelo meu rosto e caíram no chão de madeira, seguidas por outras.

\- Obrigada por cuidar de mim. - Eu disse, com a voz embargada. - Acho que já estou bêbada. - Daryl lançou novamente aquele sorriso de lado.

\- Curte a sensação. Ficar sóbrio é uma merda. - Ele disse, me tirando uma risada sincera. Tive a impressão de que as coisas estavam girando ao meu redor. Fechei os olhos e me deitei no chão.

\- Eu nunca fui ao baile da escola. Meu pai não deixou, disse que não era o tipo de lugar para mim.

\- Pode beber. Eu nunca fui a um baile na vida. - Daryl permaneceu sentado no chão encostado na poltrona e deitou apenas a cabeça para trás, no estofado.

\- Eu nunca dancei música lenta. - Tomei outro gole da bebida e continuei, ignorando sua vez na brincadeira. Abri os olhos e vi o homem apontando para que eu bebesse novamente. Obedeci.

\- Eu nunca briguei na rua. - Ele tateou em volta de si, procurando seu pote de vidro. Virou o que restava em sua boca, passando a língua pelos lábios. Olhava para o teto, apenas me ouvindo.

Eu estava achando aquilo muito interessante. Gostava da sensação de descobrir mais detalhes sobre seu passado misterioso. Continuei deitada, mas me virei de lado, de frente para ele.

\- Eu nunca fugi de casa. - Continuei. Daryl virou novamente o pote, mas só derramou algumas gotas na boca. Deu uma risada baixa, provavelmente se lembrando do acontecimento.

\- Eu nunca me apaixonei de verdade por alguém. - Antes que eu terminasse a frase, pude ver seu semblante mudar. O homem cerrou os lábios e abriu os olhos. Chutou o pote vazio para o lado e se curvou para pegar o meu, o esvaziando com grandes goladas. Então eu me sentei.

\- Foi um grande amor? - A sala girava ao meu redor mas naquele momento eu só queria saber quem foi que conquistou um dia o coração de Daryl Dixon. Ele me olhou com uma expressão fria, calado. Eu estava louca para decifra-lo. Me sentia confiante.

\- Ela foi embora? - Tentei novamente. - Encontrou outra pessoa? - Algumas rugas se formaram em sua testa. - Ela te traiu?

\- Chega, porra. - Daryl jogou o novo pote vazio para o lado de forma bruta. - Que merda. - Seus olhos sérios me encaravam por entre seu cabelo que caía no rosto.

\- Me desculpe. - Minha voz saiu muito baixa. Era evidente que aquele assunto mexia com ele, o que me deixava cada vez mais curiosa. - Eu não devia… - Estava enxergando tudo duplicado.

Silêncio.

Minha cabeça latejava. Eu estava muito embriagada. Abri a boca algumas vezes fazendo menção de o chamar, mas a minha voz não saía e eu também não sabia o que dizer. Apoiei meu rosto nas mãos e fechei os olhos.

\- Ela morreu, porra. - Ele disse, enfim. Levantei meu olhar e o vi me observando ainda muito sério, fazendo eu me sentir cada vez mais culpada. Sustentei seu olhar por alguns segundos.

\- Oh, Daryl... - Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

\- Foi antes. Você sabe, de tudo. - Ele disse, com a voz baixa. A tensão era praticamente palpável no ambiente.

\- Sinto muito. - Fui um pouco para frente, ainda no chão, me aproximando dele. Coloquei uma das minhas mãos sobre a sua mão que estava em cima de seu joelho. O caipira desviou seu olhar do meu. Era de se esperar que Daryl detestasse qualquer tipo de contato físico, mas não me importei. Permanecemos em silêncio por alguns minutos até que ele voltou seu olhar para mim.

\- Não sei como você consegue fazer isso, garota.

\- Isso o quê? - Perguntei, curiosa.

\- Isso. - Indicou minha mão sob a sua, meio sem jeito. - As vezes me sinto como um pirralho. Por quê você se importa com essas coisas? Nesse mundo de merda.

Em um ímpeto, joguei meu corpo contra o dele e o abracei, forte. De início não obtive resposta, mas após alguns segundos pude sentir uma de suas mãos em minha cintura. Minha pele se arrepiou no mesmo instante.

\- A gente tem que tentar tirar o melhor das situações. - Eu disse, no meio do abraço.

Meus braços passavam por cima de seus ombros e meus joelhos estavam apoiados no chão em frente a ele. Eu queria, com todas as forças, mostrar que eu me importava com ele. Que eu me interessava pela vida dele, fosse ela o mais triste que pudesse ser. E que naquele momento eu sabia exatamente que toda a sua brutalidade era apenas uma farsa para encobrir sua carência de afeto. Repousei minha testa em um dos seus ombros.

\- Sempre tem alguma coisa boa no meio do caos. - Continuei, fechando meus olhos. Era muito bom sentir o calor humano e eu não conseguia pensar em nada além disso. Ele exalava o cheiro de couro vindo do seu colete. Nunca imaginei que gostaria tanto de sentir isso de perto. - Sempre.

Aproveitei o momento para fazer carinho em seus cabelos, na nuca. Deslizei minha mão pela sua cabeça, ainda o abraçando. Foi quando senti sua outra mão repousar sobre o outro lado do meu corpo. Uma onda de calor me percorreu e antes que eu pudesse perceber, ofeguei. O que estava acontecendo?

Abri meus olhos e levantei meu rosto do seu ombro, o encarando. Os olhos muito azuis de Daryl também me encaravam de forma confusa. Subitamente ele soltou suas duas mãos da minha cintura, um pouco assustado.

Sem pensar, passei minhas coxas em volta do seu corpo e sentei no seu colo.

\- Tá tudo bem. - Eu sussurrei. - Não tem problema. - Peguei suas duas mãos de volta e as levei para onde estavam anteriormente, em torno da minha cintura.

\- Beth. - Daryl pronunciou meu nome de forma falhada, demonstrando estar perdido na situação. Naquele momento eu me sentia uma pessoa diferente, como se nada no mundo importasse. Minha timidez constante havia ido embora por completo e eu só queria continuar o que eu estava fazendo.

Aproximei minha boca de seu pescoço e encostei meus lábios em sua pele quente. Quando a ponta da minha língua o tocou, o homem me apertou ainda mais na cintura, me puxando para ele.

Nossos corpos estavam completamente colados e, aos poucos, comecei a sentir uma protuberância por baixo de mim. Eu estava sentada exatamente em cima do zíper da sua calça e minhas coxas apertavam as laterais do seu corpo. O calor voltou a me percorrer da cabeça aos pés. Levantei meu rosto e o olhei, cheia de desejo. Desci minhas mãos pelo seu peito, puxando seu colete para mim enquanto o sentia me apertar cada vez mais.

Deslizei meu quadril um pouco mais pra frente e senti o volume entre suas pernas ainda maior. Daryl estava completamente duro. Fui invadida por um desejo desesperador e voltei a deslizar o quadril de volta para trás, me apertando com força contra ele. Seu zíper esfregava pela minha calça jeans, me massageando. Comecei a ficar sem ar, intensificando cada vez mais os movimentos de vai-e-vem em cima dele.

Daryl, com os dedos cravados em minha cintura, me ajudava com os movimentos rápidos e respirava cada vez mais alto. Puxei minha camiseta para cima rapidamente. Uma de suas mãos deslizou pelas minhas costas e passou pelo fecho do meu sutiã, o abrindo com facilidade. Terminei de tira-lo e meus mamilos enrijecidos ficaram evidentes na meia luz dançante das velas. Daryl fitava diretamente meus seios que balançavam no ritmo dos movimentos. Foi quando pude sentir uma de suas mãos, que estava subindo em direção à eles, estacionar de repente. O homem parecia estar lutando contra ele mesmo para não fazer o que realmente queria.

Puxei eu mesma as suas mãos para meus seios, o incentivando a continuar. Daryl, com os lábios entreabertos em êxtase, os apertou com suas mãos grandes e ásperas, empurrando sua ereção contra mim. Curvei minha cabeça para trás, estendendo meu pescoço, enquanto ele abaixava sua boca para o meio de meus seios e me lambia com gosto. Depois deslizou a língua em direção a cada um de meus mamilos e os chupou demoradamente. Gemi baixo enquanto mordia meu lábio inferior.

Nosso movimento de vai-e-vem se tornava cada vez mais rápido e eu comecei a sentir que minha calça jeans estava ficando úmida. Saí do colo de Daryl e tirei a calça com pressa, a jogando para o lado. Eu usava uma calcinha branca que havia pego em uma loja de departamentos abandonada. Sentei novamente em cima dele e encostei minha boca em um de seus ouvidos.

\- Estou completamente molhada. - Sussurrei e soltei uma risada completamente bêbada e muito excitada. Em meio à toda minha embriaguez, pude interpretar a feição de Daryl. Ele estava voraz, louco de desejo. Me empurrou para trás com agilidade e ao me deitar no chão de madeira se encaixou entre minhas pernas, por cima de mim. Em seguida deslizou uma de suas mãos da minha cintura para a minha coxa e em seguida para a minha virilha. Estremeci, desejando que ele continuasse em frente.

Minhas mãos arranharam seus braços musculosos com força quando seus dedos me tocaram por cima da minha calcinha. Eu estava desesperada de prazer.

\- Não pare. Não pare. - Disse, com minhas unhas cravando em sua pele.

Daryl passou um de seus dedos pelo elástico da minha calcinha e o levou para dentro dela, me acariciando devagar. Soltei um gemido alto. Ele puxou minha calcinha para o lado e trouxe mais um dos dedos, fazendo movimentos circulares por cima do meu clitóris. Revirei meus olhos, me contorcendo inteira de prazer enquanto ele lambia meu pescoço e me observava delirar.

Desceu um pouco mais seus dedos e introduziu os dois de uma vez só em mim, lentamente. Eu sentia que não poderia aguentar mais nem um minuto.

Um gemido muito alto saiu da minha garganta quando uma onda de prazer alucinante tomou conta de mim. Daryl me penetrava com os dedos fazendo movimentos profundos e muito rápidos. Atingi um orgasmo muito intenso enquanto ele descia sua língua do meu pescoço para os meus seios. Arranhei seu colete com todas as minhas forças enquanto gemia alto e despenquei meu corpo no chão logo em seguida, sem ar. Abri meus olhos, voltando aos poucos à realidade.

Daryl tirou seus dedos completamente molhados de dentro de mim e os levou até seus lábios. Logo em seguida colocou os dois dentro da sua boca e os chupou, olhando para mim.

Me sentei rapidamente e o empurrei de volta para se encostar na poltrona. Sorri cheia de malícia para ele e me abaixei em direção ao zíper da sua calça. O abri rapidamente e puxei sua roupa para baixo, junto de sua cueca surrada. Daryl estava latejando, muito duro. No momento em que minha mão encostou em seu membro, ele puxou meu cabelo de leve e me deu um chupão no pescoço.

Tirei minha calcinha o mais rápido que pude e me ajeitei em seu colo. Daryl inclinou a cabeça para trás, puxando meu cabelo com um pouco mais de força. Abri minhas pernas e me sentei lentamente por cima dele, que finalmente me penetrou.

\- Porra, loira. Porra. - Daryl respirava ofegante enquanto eu rebolava meu quadril em cima dele. Ele me virou para me deitar novamente no chão e voltou a me penetrar, com força, agora por cima de mim. Soltei um gemido de dor com seu movimento brusco e logo que ele percebeu, parou as investidas.

\- Você está bem? - Seus cabelos suados caíam sobre meu rosto enquanto ele me olhava, apreensivo.

\- Estou. Não pare, Daryl Dixon. - Eu não me importava com sua brutalidade. Tudo que eu mais queria nesse momento era o sentir em mim.

Daryl continuou os movimentos com muita agilidade, friccionando seu abdome sobre o meu com força. Ele apoiava suas mãos no chão em volta de mim e meu corpo dançava sobre a madeira conforme ele ia aumentando seu ritmo. Passei minhas pernas em volta do seu corpo, o apertando contra mim.

Daryl me penetrava com tanta força que eu estava praticamente sem ar. Foi quando, sem avisos, meu segundo orgasmo me dominou por completo, fazendo com que eu me contorcesse toda novamente embaixo dele. Meus seios roçavam pelo seu tórax enquanto ele mergulhava seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço por mais alguns instantes, antes de finalmente deixar seu corpo cair sobre o meu, socando o chão ao nosso lado com força. Permaneceu deitado sobre mim por alguns segundos enquanto se recompunha e depois rolou para o meu lado, arfante. Enquanto eu olhava para o teto, tentando recuperar meu fôlego, senti um líquido quente e viscoso escorrendo para fora da minha vagina e caindo no chão, mas antes que eu pudesse me levantar para me limpar, minha vista escureceu. A última coisa de que me lembro antes de adormecer foi de ouvir a respiração muito ofegante de Daryl, enquanto meu coração palpitava desesperadamente em meu peito.


End file.
